Precipitation
by StormButt
Summary: Grizz and Panda have been dating for quite a while. When you date somebody, more often than not you end up having private moments with them. Their love is strong, but it's not always easy to get what they want across. Still, they try to make it work. Set in the same universe as Thunderous; a collection of mature rated GrizzPan sexual encounters that are more often than not
1. Desire

"UP UP UP!" Grizz shouted, his paw mashing down on the controller squeezed so tight in his paws that Panda was almost convinced he was going to break it on accident. "COMBO COMBO COMBO!"

To be blunt, the living room of the cave was a mess. Empty cans of soda and cups of fruit juice on top of bowls of popcorn and cheesy puffs were scattered around the coffee table. Cords upon cords had become messy and tangled up in their long day of changing games and intermingling controllers and switching positions. Safe to say, it had been a fun day for the both of them. Of course, it would be more fun if Grizz wasn't yelling every single command he put in out loud.

"Grizz knock it off!" Panda snapped back when Grizz became overly violent in his jerky motions in reaction to his character, the biggest and hardest hitting fighter in the game. Panda's character was weak, but made up for it in her quick reactions and high evasion rate. Grizz was clearly sweating and he bit on his lip and jerked his elbow to the side and very nearly hit Panda. Panda leaned over and pushed Grizz with his leg until he could deliver a final hit to Grizz in the game. A large 'PLAYER 2 VICTORY' appeared on the screen as Grizz groaned and dropped his controller.

"Arugh, Pan Pan why are you so good at this?"

"Cause you pick the slowest guy!" Panda snapped back. "Seriously! Mao sucks!"

"Dude he's like the size of a mountain and totally takes out half your life in a hit!" Grizz said back as he leaned over onto Panda. He made a fake defeated sort of whine before settling just as Panda groaned back and pushed him off. "You just pick all the cute girls it's not fair."

"I-I don't pick them cause of that," Panda said with a mild blush when he glanced away. He heard a giggle, and soon Grizz was sinking the couch down on his half by crawling over until he pressed his lips to the jawline of his brother. Panda wasn't looking, so he didn't have enough of a reaction before Grizz's lips attacked at his neck.

"D-Dude!" Panda snapped as he tried to lift his paw to shove at Grizz's chest but was soon overpowered just by the weight of his brother laying on him and the strength of his arms hugging forcefully at his sides to pin down his arms. Grizz began giggling and hot breath rolled over Panda's sensitive neck. "C-C-'mohohon that's not cool."

"C'mon Bro just gimmie a victory kiss!" Grizz whined between nibbles to Panda's neck. Panda tried to kick but Grizz has thought he might try that and had already wrapped his own legs around Panda's own.

"I-It's my victory who do I have to kiss you?" Panda yelled back through his laughter. Grizz didn't listen, and continued to nuzzle his muzzle over Panda's neck and was finding all the spots he knew drove Panda nuts. "Okay okay okay cut it off!"

Panda didn't even have time to prepare before he turned his head slightly and Grizz forcefully kissed him on the lips. He was laughing so much that it wasn't much of a kiss and more his grinning face mushing against Panda's own. Panda slowly turned to lay on his back to allow Grizz to sit up over him when they continued their kiss. Panda was tense at first, but eventually loosened his body and let Grizz kiss him back as the giggling died down. When they parted they were both smiling, and Grizz stroked the back of his paw over Panda's blushing cheek.

"Hey, Pan Pan," Grizz said. Already he was turning back into a giggling fit as he touched their wet noses together and rubbed. "Our lil' bro's gonna be out till really late, you know."

"Yeah," Panda replied. He was unable to resist squirming his body. He didn't want to say it out loud but he loved Grizz basically laying on him as he was and spreading warmth all over him like a big heavy blanket who loved to kiss. It was times like this where he really loved his boyfriend. "What'd you have in mind, Grizz?"

"Oh oh oh! Idea!" Grizz said, a bit too loud given how close they were, and kissed Panda again in a peck. "Siiiiince you're the winner how about you pick? I'll do whatever you want, Pan Pan."

While it was Grizz who continued to smile and giggle and even squirm a bit with excitement Panda felt himself frown slightly. His chest tightened in that moment and his blush grew to not be one of sheepishness but genuine embarrassment. He tried to think of something to say or suggest as the sound of the victory tune on the television droned on in the background. After thirty seconds passed in silence and Grizz's own smile began to fade Panda realized he was taking too long and his chest began to hurt more.

"T-That's okay," Panda said with a nod and a forced giggle. "C'mon, I like what you pick, okay?"

"Duuuuude," Grizz was whining when he sat up. He was on his knees between Panda's legs and crossed his arms in a bit of a pouty gesture. Panda sat up, leaning on the armrest of the sunken in couch, and glanced away from Grizz while he bit gently on the inside of his cheek. "C'mon you're totally the winner! You beat me fair and square I promise I won't complain."

"I-It's fine, Grizz." Panda wished he could stop stuttering. "I'm fine with anything, really. I just can't think of anything right now."

"Mmmmmmmmm," Grizz made a long, annoyed sort of noise when he settled his paws down onto Panda's belly and began to pat on it gently. He continued to look like he was patting as Panda struggled to meet Grizz's eyes. He wished the topic would move on or Grizz would take control like he normally did so Panda could stop feeling like his chest was restricting his breath. "C'mon Pan Pan, there's gotta be something you wanna do. Think about it, alright?"

"Well…" Panda trailed off and bit gently at his lip. He glanced at the television instead of Grizz until a paw reached out and touched his chin and brought his face back. He met Grizz's eye for just a second before something crossed his mind. "We could…"

His cheeks felt hot, very hot. Hot enough to know very well Grizz could see it. Panda felt his face scrunch when he grabbed Grizz's paw and pulled it from his chin so he was free to look away.

"We could what?" Grizz asked.

"N-Nothing!" Panda snapped. "I-I just had a weird thought is all. C-C'mon, let's just do something you want, okay? M-Maybe mess around in the shower or try that groping thing you like or…"

Panda realized he was getting nowhere in his ramblings and then decided to shut himself up.

"You can totally tell me, Pan Pan," Grizz said while trying to smile reassuringly.

"It's weird," Panda tried to insist. "A-And I don't even know if I like it or…"

"Well I won't know unless you say it," Grizz shook Panda gently by his waist and giggled. He leaned down on Panda again and kissed him. Panda was tense, but that little peck reassured him so much in that moment as he squirmed to sit up and begin fiddling with his paws. His legs were still on either side of Grizz, their bodies awkwardly interlocked. "I'll totally keep my mouth shut and won't say it's weird! Cross my heart hope to di-"

"Okay okay I get it!" Panda snapped back, not realizing it came off so harshly until it was out. He really did felt tense. He could feel his heart pounding as he stared at Grizz's neck instead of his eyes. "Um… I just… It uh…"

Grizz reached out both of his paws and took both of Panda's own. He shook them lightly and giggled, and in that moment Panda realized that he was genuinely excited to hear it. He looked gleeful with a smile so goofy and excited that it was a wonder he wasn't bouncing like a kid hopped up on sugar.

"I uh… I've been looking some stuff up online," Panda mumbled. "Before we started dating, and other stuff after. A-And sometimes when I walk into your room when you wake up your blanket is only on your upper half and your feet hang out. I… I get really weird thoughts sometimes when I see it. L-Like if I wake you up by touching them or… other stuff…"

Panda trailed off, his voice so quiet that it could barely even be classified as mumbling any longer.

"I-I thought about licking them a few times, t-that's really weird…" Panda closed his eyes. "O-Or maybe what it'd be like if you did it to me. And other stuff and… Mmm…"

"Um, Pan Pan," Grizz said. Panda realized he was hardly breathing when he looked up to Grizz. Grizz's face was slightly red. "You're uh… starting to get hard, buddy."

Panda realized this almost before Grizz had said it. He could clearly feel his cock between his own legs pressing lightly to Grizz's body which was so close to his own. Panda instantly grabbed the nearest pillow and forced it between the two over his crotch and then covered his face with his other arm in full until he was positive he wanted to die from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Panda snapped out.

"H-Hey, hey, wait!" Grizz said as he tried to tug on Panda's arm but the bear wasn't budging. "It's cool, Pan Pan! I said I wouldn't tease you, alright?"

"Mmm," Panda couldn't make much more than a noise at that point. His face felt so red he couldn't stand it.

Grizz's body slid back so that they were no longer horribly and awkwardly pressed together. Grizz was touching both of Panda's shoulder's and at last Panda finally uncovered his face. He only looked Grizz in the eye when it was clear he wouldn't talk until he did so. Grizz was on his knees leaning over Panda, and then kissed him lightly in that moment.

"Dude you're totally overreacting," Grizz laughed. At first Panda was afraid that laugh was mocking him or teasing him and felt his eyes sting, but he quickly realized it was more laughing at just how big his embarrassment was at saying it. "We can do that!"

"G-Grizz…" Panda mumbled when he squeezed his legs tighter around the pillow. His cock still hadn't softened. In fact, he was positive he had only gotten harder over Grizz's words. "You don't have too. I know it's not… normal…"

"You're totally the most adorable panda when you get all embarrassed," Grizz said and was bouncing again. "So, do you like my feet? Or want me to touch your feet? What do you like about them? Maybe I should lick yours?"

"Stop!" Panda snapped, his eyes widening as he pushed Grizz back. "S-Slow down slow down I'm light headed!"

"Okay," Grizz said, sitting up and holding up both front paws. "Just… tell me what you want and I'll do it, okay?"

"Mmm… Okay," Panda nodded.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Grizz asked excitedly.

"I mean… alright," Panda said.

Panda's first thought was that he wanted Grizz to drop it so that they could do something normal. He was already embarrassed beyond belief after admitting he thought about that, and now that Grizz was playing along he almost seemed forced to go through with it. However, when his nerves settled he started thinking of it more and more. He had been putting off talking about this for so long with Grizz that now felt almost like one of the fantasies he had thought up alone in his room at night when he couldn't sleep.

"I uh… I think about what it'd be like to maybe put your feet in my face. I dunno," Panda said while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm, okay!" Grizz said. Panda widened his eyes and looked down. What was Grizz doing? He was leaning back now, and all Panda could do was sit there and stare as Grizz rolled onto his back and lifted his feet up at the knee. At first Panda could only see the tops of his feet until he stretched them up so he could see Grizz's massive, taut soles. Grey pads covered every inch of his feet as the toes wiggled slightly. Panda never was this close to notice all the wrinkles from scrunching, nor had ever felt comfortable enough to stare for quite so long. He felt almost in a trance. "Uh, do you wanna do it at your pace or should I push them in?"

"Mmm." Panda felt his heartrate increase. "Maybe force them in my face if that's not weird."

Grizz giggled. He was loud. Panda almost regretted saying that the moment the massive soles began to move toward him. He leaned back until his back hit the couch and he realized his mouth was slightly agape when Grizz's toes touched his lips. Every muscle in Panda's body tightened when Grizz's feet actually touched his face. They were so big, and warm, and Panda's cock was growing harder and harder under the pillow. Panda began hyperventilating as he shakily raised his paw to touch Grizz's ankle and kept moving his head, unsure if he wanted his nose against the soles or away. Grizz began giggling.

"Grizz!" Panda snapped at the laughter.

"S-Sorry bro, you just tickle!" Grizz laughed back.

This was weird. Very, very weird. Panda wanted to pretend like he wasn't enjoying this the way his body screamed at him that he was. Grizz's toes drug up his face until Panda's entire head was paddled with those wiggling toes. Panda gasped and felt his hot breath run down Grizz's feet. He shakily raised his other paw to Grizz's other ankle and tugged lightly.

"Hehehe, you seriously like that?" Grizz asked.

"Y… Yes," Panda said. He was glad Grizz's paws were buried against his face to hide his blush.

"C'mon, tell me what you want," Grizz said. "This is fun, dude!"

"Mmm… C-Can I lick them?" Panda asked. "If that's not weird?"

"Go for it!" Grizz laughed back.

Panda couldn't believe how excited he was for this. He had finally lost grip of the pillow which now fell down to reveal his hardened cock which almost sprung up. Grizz luckily couldn't see it given his position, but Panda wouldn't be able to hide it when he pulled away. Panda kept hesitating, sticking out his tongue and occasionally poking Grizz's foot but then stopping. It took him four attempts to finally give the soles a lick against his big, plump toes. Grizz giggled like a schoolgirl and wriggled his toes against Panda's muzzle in a way that made Panda actually moan. His crotch was warm and beginning to grow wet with pre. He hadn't even been touched there yet.

Panda stuck out his tongue finally and shut his eyes. He drug it down one foot and then up the other before stopping with his lips on Grizz's toes staring back at his boyfriend. Grizz was covering his mouth with both paws to resist giggling at the stimulation to his sensitive feet.

"Y-You seriously like them?" Grizz asked with another excited wiggle of his feet. "They're not too big?"

"I… I like them big," Panda mumbled behind a forceful muffle from the paw pads.

"How do you like licking them?" Grizz asked as he teasingly raised one paw up Panda's face and stroked at his cheek with his big toe.

"Mmm," Panda replied.

"That good, huh?"

"S-Shut up!" Panda snapped back.

Grizz laughed and Panda was half tempted to bite at his toes but resisted. He had to admit he enjoyed this. His breath was returning to almost a normal degree as Grizz's paws were there to satisfy the craving on his tongue. He could feel every wrinkle and line and sensation from Grizz's ticklish wriggling on his tongue. If it weren't for the fact that he was in love with burying his nose under the plump toes and breathing in Panda might have done that for hours. He wasn't sure how long he rubbed his face all around Grizz's feet before pulling away. Grizz sat up slowly and looked down.

"Hehehe, Pan Pan you're all stiff," Grizz said.

"You said you wouldn't tease me," Panda mumbled in reply.

"I'm not!" Grizz said. "It's just I wanna make you happy! Hey, how aboooout…"

Grizz's claws were tickling gently at Panda's ankle before grasping and tugging lightly. Panda felt the fear spike again when he realized Grizz was lifting his foot.

"W-Wait wait wait wait hold on!" Panda said as he tried to tug on his ankle. "Grizz you don't have to do that I'm fine seriously!"

"I wanna try!" Grizz said back with the necessity of an impatient child. "C'mon you have such cute paws I wanna give em a lick!"

That response was so unexpected and startling that Panda forgot to fight for a moment and felt his own foot be dragged to Grizz's mouth. Grizz wasn't shy in the slightest and laid his big, saliva covered tongue on Panda's foot and licked upward. The sensation was indescribable. It was wet, weird, light, weird, and in the strangest way pleasurable. Oh right, it was also weird.

"A-Ahahhh!" Panda made a noise when Grizz got to his toes and kissed two of them before Panda pulled his foot away. "O-Okay knock it off that feels weird!"

"C'mon you did it to me!" Grizz whined.

After a moment of consideration Panda sighed and lifted his other foot before settling it in Grizz's lap. Grizz laughed like a bit of a madman, which made Panda instantly regret his decision, and grabbed Panda by both ankles. He lifted them and leaned back, revealing his own hardened cock. He pulled apart Panda's legs to reveal Panda's member as Panda whined.

"Oh, hey, I just got the coolest idea!" Grizz said as he lifted one of his feet and wiggled his toes at Panda. He settled the paw in-between Panda's legs right up against his cock. Panda gasped, and tightened all muscles but didn't squirm away. Grizz ran his toes lightly up Panda's shaft and swirled his big toe around the head. His feet were soft, and one foot was enough to run up and down his length with light stroking pleasures. "You like that, Pan Pan?"

"Nggnhn… y-yeah," Panda nodded.

"Good!" Grizz smiled.

Grizz then did something Panda didn't expect would make him so… horny… and that was to take one of Panda's paws and instantly put three of his toes directly into his mouth. His tongue lapped over the wriggling, plump things and bathed them as Panda began gasping and moaning both from ticklish delight at his toes being ravished by a tongue as well as his cock being touched, actually touched, by Grizz's big soft feet. He was using Panda's other foot to drag down and place against his own cock. It felt so weird against Panda's sole. Hard and slightly wet with pre, and when he squeezed his toes around the head Grizz moaned and then emulated it on his end. Panda was whimpering so much he sounded like a dog.

"Grizz," Panda gasped out. Grizz pulled the toes from his mouth and looked to him. "I'm really turned on…"

"You like it when my toes do this?" Grizz asked. He squeezed again at Panda's cock head. "You have such big, soft feet Pan Pan? I wanna lick em and kiss them all night long."

"R-Really?" Panda asked. He wished that didn't come out so… dorky… He was excited by that thought. To have Grizz kiss and lick his soles while he was like this being stimulated on his cock sounded like heaven right about now.

"They're seriously super soft!" Grizz said.

"I-I lotion them," Panda mumbled. "A-And sometimes put conditioner on them. I-I… You really like them?"

"Hey, how about tomorrow morning," Grizz said with a sly smile. "I come right into your room while your sleeping. I'll uncover your cute little feet and give them a nice big lick. If that doesn't wake you up, I'll start kissing your toes one by one."

"G-Grizz!" Panda whined. He didn't expect such dirty talk from Grizz. Grizz put his other foot onto Panda's cock and began to grasp it under his toes still wet from Panda's saliva. He pumped up and down steadily as Panda gasped and curled his toes which Grizz licked at between pauses.

"Or maybe you'd like to do that to me?" Grizz asked. "That'd be cool. Waking up to a me feet just like this around your cock. So tell me, what do you wanna do now?"

"I… I wanna cum," Panda muttered. The pumping around his cock was growing faster now. Grizz gave his foot a long, sensual lick which he moaned at.

"Where?" Grizz asked with a playful giggle.

"O-On your feet," Panda nodded excitedly. "Please, Grizz, don't make me say it again. I-I'm already… I-I…"

Panda's face was hot. Fire was burning in his cock like a growing wave bashing against the shore of a beach. It came in sensual waves that moved throughout his body. Grizz's toes stimulating his hard cock already wet them with pre. Panda opened his mouth to moan but it only prompted one of Grizz's feet to raise up and force a toe in his mouth. He moaned and closed his eyes, lowering his paw to pump at his shaft and use Grizz's other foot as a sort of grinding tool as he began to buckle his hips.

"A-Ahhh!" Panda cried out. He came suddenly, unable to even tease himself to completion before his cock burst out a string of seed which hit Grizz's foot. The other one left his mouth and quickly went to the cock to join in on the splattering as both of Grizz's big feet were covered in seed. Panda was gasping between each wave of his orgasm as he covered his face in both arms and began wheezing. Grizz's feet still playfully touched his sensitive cockhead and made Panda's entire body violently shudder.

Panda was sweaty and tired. He could barely register where he was for the next few seconds that orgasm had been so intense.

"Hehehehe," Grizz was giggling still. "Do I get to cum now?"

"Um, Grizz," Panda said, sitting up slightly. Grizz was grabbing at a nearby napkin to wipe at his soles when Panda touched at his cock. "I'm… I'm still hard…"

Grizz and him stared at each other for a few minutes. Slowly but surely Grizz's face erupted into a smile that turned into a hysterical laugh.

"H-Hey!" Panda yelled, throwing a pillow at Grizz. "Don't tease me!"


	2. Stocking

Panda's room was quiet. This was unusual, because Grizz was in it. Grizz was loud, awake or a sleep. He had a bad habit of either talking way too much for his own good or snoring so loudly that Panda still didn't know how he managed to adjust. But still, right now it was quiet. Only the quiet, gentle sound of the slowly changing playlist Grizz was messing with on the laptop behind Panda was heard. Panda smiled, staring out of his window with his elbows resting on the sill and a cup of hot coco between his paws. His breath was warm, and it bounced up and off the glass pane before him only to fog up his vision of the falling slow piling up just outside.

"Man, it never snows here," Panda said with a bit of marveling in his tone. He knew that he sounded a bit awed and maybe a little stary-eyed. This might have possibly been the longest he had gone without looking at his phone in weeks. He heard the song behind him change, and the sound of bells rang out from his laptop and he groaned. It shattered whatever nice moment he was having.

"What?" Grizz asked with a laugh.

"Dude Christmas is almost over," Panda whined as he drug himself away from the window. He sat down on the bed with a halfhearted whine of annoyance as Grizz smiled in a clearly bouncy manner. "Play something else!"

"Almost!" Grizz said with a laugh when he pointed at Panda. "You said almost! Still Christmas!"

"Ugh," Panda whined as he rolled onto his back and laid his head into Grizz's lap. His legs were hanging off the bed and kicking lightly as Grizz raised his arm to make room for him, and his mug of cocoa was sitting on his chest still in his paws but now making a warm circle against his heart. The sound of a woman singing about love and snow was droning on. He would give anything to listen to some K-Pop right about now. "You've been playing this stuff since November."

"Cause it's like the best time of the year, bro!" Grizz bounced on the bed a bit too excitedly and nearly toppled over Panda's hot cocoa before he groaned and sat up, downing the rest quickly to avoid burning himself in Grizz's antics before settling it on his nightstand and rolling over. He buried his face in Grizz's chest and groaned.

"Bro c'mon, where's your Christmas spirit?" Grizz asked with a giggle as he shook lightly at Panda's shoulder. "C'mon you look like a million pictures today. Even when I knocked over the tree cause I grabbed that one gift weird."

"I had fun," Panda said with a smile when he forced himself to sit up and lean his head into Grizz's shoulder. "I just left my Christmas spirit under that big meal bro made, I think."

"Really?" Grizz asked. His voice was covering up something. He slowly slipped away the laptop and lowered the lid before outstretching his legs and burying his face into Panda's head. Panda giggled, hot air running down his face and tickling his ears. "Theeeeeeen I bet you don't want your super-secret last gift."

"Wait what?" Panda sat up and looked to Grizz. He could feel his face go hot at the mention when he darted his eyes away. "Dude c'mon you already got me like three more things than I gave you! You always go so overboard!"

"Dude, first off," Grizz said as he pushed Panda off of him and jumped off of the bed. "Nothing in like, the whole world, is gonna top Action Buddies one & two remastered commentary that you got me. Like, ever! And second, this is something you really wouldn't wanna open in front of our bro."

"Why not?" Panda asked as he tried to slide off the bed to follow Grizz but Grizz pushed out his paws and pushed at his shoulders.

"Just wait here, alright?" Grizz asked. Panda stared at him, and realized he wouldn't meet Panda in the eye. That was rare. It wasn't like Grizz to be embarrassed or nervous or giggle like he was now. Well, of course Grizz was always laughing. However now his laugh seemed more to cover up just how jumpy he was.

Grizz went to the other room as Panda stared down at his paws. He felt his chest tighten and wished that he had gotten Grizz another gift, as he was really being out classed this year. Of course, Grizz always went overboard during Christmas. Of course, it wasn't like him to hide gifts like this. Then again, it was their first holiday together as a couple. Maybe it was something private, or romantic. Panda smiled a little and felt a blush cross his face at the thought of that.

Grizz returned fast with a gift pressed against his chest just barely visible in the bright red and green stripped wrapping paper out of his arms. It wasn't like Grizz to hide a present like this. Normally he flaunted it, and in his eyes bigger was better. However he noticed Grizz made extra certain to lock the door behind him before speed walking forward and bouncing on his toes once he tossed the gift at Panda, who caught it.

"C'mon c'mon open it!" Grizz said excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Panda said just as Grizz jumped on the bed next to him and squeezed at him. He instantly secured himself by wrapping his arms and legs around Panda's body, one on each side, and clinging to him like a tree in an over the top sort of way as he squeezed. "Your gross breath is all over me neck y'know."

"Opeeeeen iiiiiiiiit!" Grizz whined while ignoring Panda's comments and shaking him.

The gift itself was small. Big enough to cover most of his paws but not like Grizz's usual gift. It was soft, too. Panda thought briefly as he tugged at the package, thinking it must have been fabric of some sort. Maybe Grizz went out and bought that pink and grey scarf he had been eying online for quite some time now.

"Uh…" Panda paused once he tore the paper straight down to reveal the gift. It took his brain a moment to register exactly what he was. They were bright red. At first, he thought he was right at it being a scarf. However, it was soft like it wasn't wool, but silk of some sort. He freed it from the wrapping paper at last and watched it slowly unravel from the way it had been folded. He realized very quickly that they were socks of some sort when he saw the bottoms.

"O-Oh," Panda said when he blushed. He couldn't help it when he heard Grizz giggle. In fact, his face was beginning to look as red as the stockings he was beginning to feel mighty uncomfortable holding. "D-Dude, what is this? C-C'mon. These are totally for girls."

"Don't they feel totally awesome?" Grizz asked when he reached out and stroked at one of them. Panda saw that Grizz's foot had broken free of the bed and was hanging off, dragging itself to Panda's own and his toes running along Panda's sole. Panda tried not to tense or scrunch his foot, but he couldn't help but wiggle it slightly as Grizz's toes teased him.

"Why did you… I-I mean I don't hate it but…" Panda was struggling to form a thought as he pulled them to his chest in a hug as though trying to hide them. Grizz's lips kissed at his cheek and Panda let out a whine of protest. "Do you want me to wear them or something?"

"Well, you really liked what we did a few weeks ago, right?" Grizz asked as he pulled lightly at the stockings. Panda was struggling to meet Grizz's eye, but his paw was rubbing against Panda's chest in a circular motion to ruffle his fur. "And you haven't really brought it up since then. Y'know, when we played with each other's feet."

"I… I remember," Panda nodded slowly, still clutching the stockings tightly. "Grizz this is… We don't have to do more stuff about it. It's weird and…"

"Hey," Grizz butt in and shook Panda lightly. "I really liked it too, alright? Oh! Did I tell you I had a dream about it? I totally thought I was kissing your toes and I…"

"S-Shhh!" Panda cried out at Grizz's volume and ended up slapping his paws over Grizz's mouth and tackling him onto the bed. Grizz cried out but didn't fight much once Panda was basically on top of him. "Our bro may not be asleep keep it down!"

Panda slowly removed his paws to find Grizz was smiling. He always had a way of doing that, and it seemed to only make Panda's chest feel tighter. He clutched the stockings and let Grizz sit up. He was on his knees now and pulling at them gently while focusing his vision away from Grizz's eyes.

"You're always really loud," Panda complained while biting the inside of his cheek. "Did you really have that dream or are you just trying to make me feel less weird about wearing them?"

"Here," Grizz said while snatching the stockings away. Panda tried to snatch them back but that was before Grizz caught him off guard and hooked his other paw at his knee. "I'll put them on you, okay?"

"Grizz knock it off!" Panda whined. There was a moment where the two froze and met eyes. Panda put a paw over his chest and tried his best to stop blushing. Of course, it was a lost cause. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Just… slow down, okay? It still feels a little weird."

Grizz leaned forward and kissed Panda. He accepted it stiffly at first, and then loosened his muscles when he raised his paw to touch Grizz's cheek. Grizz kissed him right on his nose and Panda instinctively giggled.

"I thought it'd be fun," Grizz said. "You looked super into it last time. Let's just have a little fun and I'll make some hot cocoa after and if it's too weird we can pretend like it never happened and cuddle."

"Mhm," Panda nodded his head unconvinced and squirmed a little. However Grizz kissed him again and he felt a little less nervous. "So… What do you want me to do?"

"How about," Grizz bounced a little on the bed in excitement. "Roll onto your back, alright?"

"Okay," Panda nodded. He pushed his arms behind him and leaned on his palms before settling back entirely. His knees were up and spread slightly just as Grizz put his claws on either kneecap. "Did you… Mean what you said about looking cute in them?"

"Totally," Grizz said. He drug his paws briskly down Panda's leg and to his ankle where he pulled. Panda was reluctant at first, still holding on to his nerves even though Grizz was insistant, but eventually allowed the other to lift his foot until it was on Grizz's chest. Grizz's paw went to the top of Panda's foot and pushed, forcing it forward until Grizz's face was buried in it. Panda yelped as though it hurt and scrunched his foot slightly once he felt a lick.

"Y-You didn't warn me!" Panda snapped.

"I thought it'd be cute," Grizz giggled.

From this angle, Panda was forced to look up past his belly and knees straight to Grizz who was kissing the side of his foot now near the concave part where the arch was. Panda wiggled his toes and Grizz smiled. It felt alien still to have lips press near such a sensitive area. Grizz was teasingly running his claws along the wrinkles of his sole trying to get a reaction, to which Panda only tightened his jawline to prevent any giggles from escaping.

"Y'know, I thought about you wearing these all last night," Grizz said as he pulled one of the two stockings free.

"Yeah?" Panda asked. The silk was now touching his toes.

"Maybe you wearing them to sleep so I can rub my feet on yours," Grizz giggled as he ran his hand over Panda's foot. "Or putting them on for me and wiggling your feet for me to see. I bet it'd be so cute."

"Grizz c'mon," Panda rolled his eyes and covered his face for a moment to try and hide his excited giggling. He liked this teasing, even if it was hard to admit.

"Oh!" Grizz said excitedly. It was loud enough to startle Panda. "And I had this one awesome idea!"

Grizz did something Panda didn't expect; that was to slip it over the toes first and then let go. Panda was about to ask just what he was doing until he let out his tongue and touched it to Panda's heel. Panda gasped unexpectedly at the wet sensation that drug up his toes. The silk stocking might have slipped had he not instinctively scrunched his foot and the fabric got caught under the toes. His arms tightened as the tongue went up his arch and to the ball of his foot where Grizz's noes buried under his thick, plump toes and wriggled around. At first Panda thought he was being teased again, but that was before Grizz's teeth of all things touched his paw-pad. Grizz had secured the fabric between his teeth and was now dragging the stocking downward to cover up the rest of Panda's paw. He paused occasionally only to lick and kiss the bare parts of his sole one last time before hooking himself again and slipping it past the heel. Only Grizz wasn't done, as he drug down further he went further down Panda's leg than expected. It was low enough to force Panda to spread his legs some as Grizz's teeth drug the silky fabric down to his upper thigh. When he opened his mouth to let go of the stocking he wrapping his arms around Panda's chubby thigh and buried his face in. He drug his nose further and further to the center of Panda's body until he found Panda's cock, which from all that teasing on his foot was now half-hard and sticking upward.

"Hehehe," Grizz giggled.

"Jeez," Panda whined.

Grizz buried his nose directly under Panda's balls and into his taint where he squeezed at either one of Panda's legs and pushed them together to entrap his head so he could do nothing but breathe in Panda's smell. Panda panted lightly at the stimulation of Grizz's tongue, which by now was playfully dragging against between his legs. Panda struggled to keep his body loose instead of tight when Grizz freed his head and kissed Panda's cock.

"A-Ah…" Panda gasped out. Grizz's tongue had found its way to the base of Panda's cock where it now resided. It drug upward all the way to the tip and then took the length in a single bob of his head. Whatever hardness Panda didn't yet have was quickly made up for in seconds as Grizz's tongue swirled around his cock head and then planted against the underside of his cock for him to drag his head up and down. Grizz's claws ran up to Panda's cock and only freed his mouth when he began to pump at the shaft lightly.

"Your paws are seriously cute, Pan Pan," Grizz said as he squeezed lightly at Panda's cock. "I thought that I could bury my nose under your toes and feel you wriggle them around a little."

"Grizz…" Panda said.

"And then after that, I'd make you lay on your belly in stockings," Grizz was giggling now. He sounded excited and energetic as usual. There was a certain naïve charm to his words despite the fact that he was saying such dirty things. "I could rub my dick off on your feet, or make you put them on my lap when you lose to me in gaming so them I could massage them and tickle them."

"I-I like those ideas," Panda nodded slowly. "Or you could… I-I dunno. Maybe you could tie up my ankles and play with them like that…"

"You're getting awfully into it now, Pan Pan," Grizz giggled.

"J-Just put on the other one, okay?" Panda asked.

"One thing!" Grizz said as he sat up. He was on his knees, and Panda saw between his legs his own hard member. "Get on your belly, alright?"

Panda nodded with a giggle and turned over. He was now on his belly and paddling his feet playfully. He knew Grizz was looking at them, which tempted him to cover his bare foot with the stocking one but he resisted. He could hear the springs move more and knew Grizz was laying down too. He soon felt hot breath over his soles and wiggled his toes lightly.

Grizz kissed the stocking foot first. He did what he said he wanted to do, which was to bury his nose under Panda's big plump toes. Panda obliged his desires by wiggling them and Grizz's giggling vibrated and tickled lightly. He then did the same to Panda's other bare foot, except this time he was intent on licking and savoring the sensation of toes on his tongue. Panda wiggled his toes again, though this one was more because it tickled on his bare paw pads.

Grizz did that for a while, switching between his bare foot and stocking covered one. The stockings were thin, but just enough fabric where and rubbing or kissing felt good on his feet. He felt his toes outline in the stockings the more Grizz buried his nose under them, and unstuck only when he tickled his arch and made him giggle and squirm.

"Da da da da!" Grizz teased lightly as he drug the stocking over Panda's bare foot to stroke lightly. He didn't do that sensual teeth tug this time, sadly, but he did still push both feet together once he was done and bury his face against them.

"Do they look cute?" Panda asked nervously.

"Totally," Grizz said. "Hey… could I? Y'know… Do that thing I did for you? With my cock and all."

"Y… Yeah," Panda hesitated only slightly to blush. He rolled back over onto his back and settled his feet on either side of Grizz's legs. Grizz was stroking his cock lightly, and Panda wondered just how long he had been doing that.

"Um, how did you?" Panda extended his foot slowly and touched it to Grizz's dick. "Grab it, and all?"

"It's easier with your toes," Grizz said, though it came out fast when Panda's foot touched his cock. "I-I… just… y'know take it in your toes and…"

Panda nodded slowly. He took Grizz's cock in between both of his feet. It was an awkward angle, and even more awkward muscles to use. It reminded him of one of those work out videos almost when he drug his legs up and down and they began to ache. However, that was the least pressing issue. The real issue was the fact that his boyfriend's cock was currently on his feet.

"A-Ah…" Grizz gasped. That was rare for him in bed. Normally Grizz was giggly, but rarely submissive. He was leaning back and shutting his eyes while biting at his lip, only cracking them whenever he wasn't holding his breath.

Grizz took hold of one of Panda's ankles and drug it up to this face. He wrapped his lips over the thin, silky fabric and took two of Panda's middle toes in his mouth. Panda giggled, especially because it was extremely evident that Grizz was blushing. He was enjoying this. Actually enjoying this.

"Hey," Panda said with a smile of his own. He took his own cock in his hand and began to pump slowly. "You really like it too, don't you? Paws, I mean."

"Y-Your paws, Pan Pan," Grizz nodded slowly as he freed his lips from the toes. "I really… Can we do this more, please?"

Panda felt a warmth in his chest. He sped up the pumping of his own cock as he awkwardly used his single foot to stroke up and down Grizz's cock. Grizz grabbed it and pumped slowly, occasionally smacking it against Panda's foot. Grizz gasped a little when Panda unexpectedly wiggled his toes once they were on his lips again. Panda pulled his foot away and then pressed it to Grizz's cock again. In exchange, Panda spread his legs slightly and pulled at Grizz's own ankles to for the first time that night get a good look at Grizz's own soles. He positioned them so that they were on his own cock, and they could both play with each other's feet. Though Grizz's soles were bare that was how Panda liked them. Nice and wide and wrinkled with grey paw pads. Panda stroked his cock and drug it against Grizz's toes. Grizz scrunched them slightly, and Panda giggled.

Grizz was starting to gasp more. He looked to be pumping his cock faster and faster. He closed his eyes, grabbing Panda's ankle again and burying his face into Panda's foot before grunting a few times. Panda felt something warm and sticky hit his other foot and soak through the thin silk. His toes were covered in Grizz's cum, and his other foot was still slowly being licked by Grizz. He looked tired when he pushed the foot away and settled it on his chest to breath in and out.

"P-Pan Pan…" Grizz said. "That was great."

"Hey, c'mon, don't get tired yet" Panda giggled. He touched his claws to Grizz's toes. "I still wanna play."


	3. Positions

**I mean it only took a year or whatever but I got around to writing chapter 3. I know I haven't written anything major for Thunderous or this in a while, and while I have no real excuse I hope this is something. Grizz and Panda are always going to be important to me and I never want to really forget them. Nowadays the only comments I get on Thunderous are When the next chapter is coming out since it's been months. Truth is I don't know, but I just wanted something for fans, even if it's super self indulgent fetish fuel.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Those were the first words Panda had said in quite some time. He asked it without looking to Grizz as they stepped into the younger bear's bedroom. Grizz couldn't see his face, but he knew the tone of Panda's voice enough to know it was more than likely his younger brother's face was pink with blush. It was the third time Panda had asked him that same question today, and fifth including the night before.

"Pan Pan," Grizz said. He was struggling to sound more reassuring than before, considering the fact that he thought it wasn't possible to comfort Panda more than he already had. He approached his boyfriend and hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. "I keep telling you I'm cool with this."

"I know," Panda said. His voice was tiny and unconvinced. He put his paws together and began fiddling with his claws. "Sorry."

It was also the fifth time Panda had apologized for his own nerves acting up. Grizz kissed Panda again in the same spot, this time allowing his lips to settle for at least three seconds before parting. He squeezed Panda tighter right before letting go and going to the front of the bear. As expected, Panda was blushing.

"M-Maybe I'm not ready for this," Panda said quickly. His eyes wouldn't meet Grizz's as they went to the bed. Grizz glanced over. On it were various tools. The most notable was the lucrative amount of rope. He spotted a blindfold, the sort Panda sometimes wore when he tried to sleep, and various brushes from Panda's paintings. "I just blurted out what I wanted to try without thinking last night a-and I'm not gonna be good at it or I'll just mess it up or…"

Grizz placed his paw over Panda's mouth. He ended up with one of his claws stuck between Panda's lips. When he pulled away he made a face of mild disgustion, but it was hard to take it seriously given his face was still bright pink.

"I'm fine letting you tie me up," Grizz said. "And I'm fine with you tickling me or whatever you want to do."

"D-Don't say it so casually!" Panda whined loudly. He placed a paw over his heart as though just hearing the words were causing him to panic more. "It's weird when you say it out loud!"

"Isn't that what you wanna try?" Grizz asked. He was stuck between bemusement at how flustered Panda was getting over these words and a genuine desire to calm him down and assure him things would be alright.

"It was just an idea," Panda said under his breath.

Grizz reached out and took Panda by the paw. He giggled as he kissed it and saw Panda finally meet his eyes. He reached out his other paw and touched it to Panda's cheek. He saw the faint hints of a smile pull at the corners of Panda's mouth and it made his chest warm.

"It'll be fun," Grizz said. "I mean… it's not like I haven't thought about losing control once or twice. I told you that last night."

Grizz grabbed both sides of Panda's face and brought it to his chest. He dug his muzzle into the top of Panda's head and began making loud noises as he nuzzled roughly. He heard Panda giggle and felt him squirm in his tight grasp and eventually just give into hugging Grizz and allowing him to mess up his fur. By the time he was allowed to pull away Panda was smiling again and the sight of it made Grizz's heart pound louder.

"How do you wanna start?" Panda questioned.

"Aren't you in charge?" Grizz asked.

Panda's eyes widened at that question. The nerves that had seemingly vacated his body a moment ago returned, and fast, as he crossed his arms and glanced away.

"Um… I had an idea for how to start. Y-You need to lay down near the top of my bed, though."

"Yes, Sir," Grizz said in a half giggling tone. He let Panda scoop away all the supplies laid out on the bed and then settled the top of his head against the headrest of the bed frame. Before anything else Panda grabbed one of his pillows and laid it under Grizz's head.

"Just so you don't hit your head on the wood or anything," Panda said. He hesitated a moment after the pillow was settled. Both of his arms were on either side of Grizz's head. He leaned his head down and kissed Grizz. It was a fast kiss, but the sort Grizz recognized. Reassuring and full of affection. The sort that ended all too quick but made Grizz feel like the luckiest bear in the world. He was smiling when Panda pulled away.

"You'll tell me if it's too tight," Panda said as he grabbed the rope and began to wrap it around Grizz's knee where his leg bent. "Or if the position is bad. Or… I-If you don't like any of it."

"I promise," Grizz laughed. "Just tie me up, Pan Pan!"

"Mmm," Panda made a noise and without looking Grizz knew he was beet red.

Panda worked slowly to bind the rope around Grizz's knee. He worked slow until the knot was tight. He did the same for the other knee. Grizz patted his belly in a rhythm as he stared at the ceiling of Panda's room. He hummed as Panda grumbled in annoyance over the rope.

"Not too tight?" Panda asked.

"Nope!" Grizz said happily.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna tie the rope ends up here."

Grizz felt his left leg move up and out. He felt the tiniest pinch of pain as Panda bound the rope to the top corner of the bed frame. Soon, his leg was up in the air and spread. He had just enough room to wiggle his leg a few inches back and forth, but now it was impossible to hide what was between his legs. Panda looked to him when he finished tying the rope, and Grizz nodded. He did the same to Grizz's other leg.

Grizz wasn't positive if he had ever been forced to lay in such a revealing position before. His legs were fully spread and feet sticking up in the air. Though his knees were bent he could do little to hide his feet from pointing toward Panda, who eyed them. Though his body bent awkwardly it was not to the point where he struggled to breathe. If anything, the shortness of breath he felt came from the sudden realization that Panda could not only see his soft cock in full view, but also his taint and bottom. Though of course Panda had seen it all many times before, never had he seen them from such a revealing position.

"Comfy?" Panda asked.

"As much as I can be, I think," Grizz said. He swallowed, and didn't realize his throat was starting to dry until he did.

Panda smiled, and began to work on his arms. He took Grizz's wrists one by one and put them above his head. He began tying them together and to the top of the rest. The realization that he was suddenly fully exposed and there was nothing he could do about it made Grizz's heart begin to beat faster. It was alien for him to feel so powerless. Just for the sake of curiosity he squirmed a bit just to assure he really was trapped. He was. Panda had done his job well.

"I don't wanna say anything weird," Panda said as he picked up a long piece of cloth from his sheets and wrapped it around his paw nervously. "I just wanna… m-mess around with your body, okay?"

Grizz nodded slowly. Even doing that was difficult in his current position. He couldn't help but notice Panda was looking at every bit of his newly exposed body. He struggled to think of something to say, but his mind felt blank.

"If it's too much just tell me," Panda said. He leaned in and on top of Grizz before giving him a kiss. Grizz felt the sudden nerves in his chest loosen slightly. "I don't wanna hurt you. I'll stop if you want I just…"

"Are you gonna start, Pan Pan?" Grizz said with a smile. Though he was nervous, he had to admit part of him was excited.

Panda hesitated, and then smiled back.

"O-Okay," Panda said with a hint of excitement. He was smiling bigger now.

Grizz slowly wiggled his toes as he looked at both of his feet and then down to his exposed cock. It was hardened slightly now, though only enough for it to stand up slightly off his belly. He wondered briefly what Panda had in mind for him now that he was helpless. Panda had teased him before, but never in such a position where Grizz was unable to stop it by simply just pulling away. It had always been controlled. Never… true torment.

Panda sat on his knees in front of Grizz. He looked at each of Grizz's feet a few times, and then to the tools he had laid out on the bed behind him. He looked like he was deep in thought and kept squirming in place. When he finally reached forward both of his paws to grab Grizz's right foot Grizz bit his lip. Slowly, and without time for Grizz to prepare, he felt the light trace of claws run over his arch.

"Mhm…" Grizz made a noise of a stifled giggle. It was no secret to either of them just how insanely ticklish he was. If anything, Grizz would call it his one true weakness. Normally his instinct was to pull away or even kick if any of his major tickle spots were toyed with, but with Panda's growing curiosity about Grizz's sensitivity since they had begun dating that was no longer an option. Grizz had lost count of the amount of times he had willingly let himself be tickled, and how much he still struggled not to kick or writhe. Now, he was unable to do such a thing. Panda had a good grip on his foot, and the rope prevented Grizz from moving away. He wasn't even sure he could kick forward even by accident considering the bindings were so tight.

"A-Aha…" Grizz whined and closed his eyes. "P-Panda, y-you can't just go for my weak spot so fast!"

Panda giggled. This was a common reaction when Grizz chose to whine about the places Panda liked to tickle. His claws were tormenting to a degree Grizz did not know possible for one bear to possess. He was some sort of mastermind when it came to slowly drawing forth every squeak and whine out of Grizz's body. Panda's claws circled so lightly over his arch that he kept forgetting to breathe, as his thoughts became entranced in fighting off the ticklish sensation.

"Mhmhm," Grizz whined between lips he refused to part. He writhed the best the bindings allowed him.

"Your feet are so cute when you wiggle your toes," Panda said. His tone wasn't exactly teasing, but something more akin to lustful or sweet. He wasn't meaning to tease Grizz, meerly comment on how he truly found his lover's feet to be 'cute'. Still, Grizz felt his face grow warm.

The tickling stopped only long enough for Panda to pull away his claws and replace the torment on the arch with a new tool. His tongue. He grabbed Grizz's foot with both paws and pulled it to his face where he began to lick. What giggling Grizz had managed to contain burst out with a gasp of surprise at the sudden warm, wet sensation running up his foot.

"A-Ahhaa.." Grizz half giggled half gasped as Panda's tongue drew close to his toes and ran underneath. Though Grizz wiggled them it didn't stop Panda from wrapping his lips around Grizz's big toe and the one next to it. His tongue circled as Grizz fought the urge to laugh. He knew deep down that true torment had not nearly begun but still he wanted to laugh so, so badly at this light teasing. Panda had done this to his feet a hundred times, but it never got easier to hide just how much it tickled.

Panda giggled as he freed his lips of Grizz's pudgy and round toes. Grizz managed to look down and see he was still smiling and blushing, but it was a new sort of blush. He was starting to allow himself to let go now that his prize was at his mercy. He looked to Grizz with a look that could only be described as hunger. He wanted more. Grizz felt a sting of fear but also a stronger, much more prominent emotion. Excitement.

Grizz felt his cock grow harder. It had become clear as day to him over the past several months, as Panda became more and more free of his shell, that he was interested in such things such as feet and tickling. What Grizz didn't expect, and had learned far more recently about himself, was that he too found an interest in those things. He had never hated being tickled before, but to allow himself to be put into such situations…

"You used my shampoo," Panda said with a giggle. He laid his body between Grizz's legs right over his hardening cock. He must have known that Grizz was erect because he squirmed his body in such a way that only flustered the brown bear more. His nose was a few inches from Grizz's now. Panda giggled and reached up his paws to either side of Grizz's face. He gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"W-Well, I wanted to smell nice for you," Grizz said, not expecting his voice to stutter the way it did upon speaking. He felt warmer all over. Panda was giving him eyes that made his heart skip and feel equally frightened for what the normally timid bear had in mind. "So… I used all that girly stuff you like. Flowers and lavender and I just scrubbed it everywhere I could think of… I-It isn't distracting, right?"

"I like it," Panda said. He trailed his paws down Grizz's cheeks to his chest and then slowly yet clearly to the two vacant pits of the grizzly's sides. Grizz bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what was coming next. Panda's claws began to lightly trace and poke around Grizz's pits. On instinct alone Grizz tried to pull at his arms but was reminded all too forcefully of the rope that dug into his wrists. He opened his mouth an a half-gasp half giggle came out.

"Hehehe… ahhh…"

Grizz squirmed his bottom the best he could. All it seemed to do was drive and grind his hardening cock into Panda's belly. His body felt even hotter.

"You're ticklish all over," Panda said playfully. He dug his claws in deeper.

"O-Oh my gohohosh!" Grizz whined. He wiggled his toes the best he could and even tried pulling on his arms again but nothing made Panda's fingers stop tickling his bare pits. He felt lips press to his again but he was too busy focusing on breathing to kiss back. This only made Panda more interested, and the tickling sped up.

"C'mon, I'm barely doing anything, Grizz!" Panda said with a devious smile. "THIS is tickling you!"

"NOOOOHOHOHOOO!" Grizz cried out just as Panda released his full tickling torment. He began dragging his claws up and down and into the depths of Grizz's pits. It didn't stop there, of course, as he began to dance his claws up and down from Grizz's pits to his ribs and back again. Grizz couldn't hide his laughter anymore and began to squeal in ticklish agony. Being unable to move no matter how hard he tried was agony. Being forced to allow his boyfriend to tickle every inch of his upper body was hell. Yet still his cock was hard, and growing harder on Panda's belly. Grizz threw his head back into the pillow and scream-laughed at the top of his lungs. He wasn't positive if Panda had tickled him for seconds or minutes because he was truly starting to lose his mind.

"You always tease me about how soft my feet are," Panda said, and finally pulled his claws away from Grizz's sensitive pits. "But you're even more ticklish than me!"

"C-C'mon," Grizz said, still struggling not to laugh despite the tickling being put on hold. "You know I'm more ticklish!"

Panda smiled again. He touched his paws to Grizz's face again. For just a moment his face went from devious and delighted in torment to one of concern and affection.

"Not too much, right?" Panda asked quickly.

Grizz shook his head.

"Your big bro isn't gonna be defeated by his little Pan Pan tickling him a little," Grizz replied.

"Okay," Panda said. "Cause… I wanna go harder than that. You seemed kinda overloaded and…"

"Pshhh," Grizz rolled his eyes. "You're the one laying on my dick, Pan Pan. You tell me if it was too much."

Panda's cheeks finally returned to blush. Grizz wasn't positive if he hadn't really noticed, or had simply chosen to ignore it. He nodded his head and sat up at those words, looking down at Grizz's hardened cock.

"Y-Yeah," Panda said fast. "You're sure though, right?"

"Just tickle meeeee!" Grizz whined.

Panda smiled.

"You asked for it," He replied.

Grizz watched as Panda sat up and reached behind him. When Panda turned back in his hand he held a long, fluffy looking paintbrush. The bristles were long. Just the sight of it made Grizz squirm in place.

"Where are you gonna put that?" Grizz asked.

Panda didn't say anything, but just continued to smile. Grizz scrunches his toes, already imagining the sensation of all those bristles tickling his poor feet. However, Panda didn't go for one of his feet. Instead, Panda reached down his free paw and grabbed Grizz's cock.

"A-Ahh…" Grizz whimpered and bit his lip. Panda's grip was tight. Panda continued smiling as he drew the paintbrush down and touched it just under Grizz's balls. Slowly he began to brush up and down along Grizz's taint and between his legs. The long bristles tormented and danced along the sensitive areas Grizz normally was able to hide.

"O-ohohohohooooo my gosh!" Grizz cried out. He tried to tug at where his legs were spread but was unable to hide the ticklish spot from Panda's brush. He started panting and giggling with agony. He pulled at all of his bindings but of course it did nothing to solve his taint being tickled.

"Heeheheeeee!" Grizz giggled. "C'mon, Pa-hahahanda!"

"It's just a little tickling," Panda said with a giggle of his own. He used his free paw to lightly stroke around and scratch the insides of Grizz's legs. This too, tickled. Grizz bit his lips harder and began violently shaking his head.

"Ahahahaa!" Grizz squealed. "It tihihickles!"

"I bet this is even more ticklish," Panda said.

The brush went even lower all the way to what was exposed of Grizz's butt. It began to swirl and stroke relentlessly over Grizz's bottom and near his hole. He cried out helplessly with giggles that poured like honey from his mouth. Panda eventually wrapped one of his arms around Grizz's leg and brought it to his lips. He kissed the inside of Grizz's leg near his taint and licked slowly. This too tickled and made Grizz squeal helplessly.

"AHAHAHAA!" Grizz cried out as Panda finally abandoned the brush and began tickling between his legs with relentless passion. He was yelling at the top of his lungs now.

"Hmmm, I have an idea," Panda said teasingly. Grizz heard himself whine without thinking at Panda's teasing.

Panda picked up the same brush as before, but this time reached behind himself and grabbed another. He lifted both and went to work stroking them up and down both of Grizz's hanging feet.

Grizz exploded.

"BAHAHAHAAAA!" Grizz screamed. "NOHOHOHOOOO!"

Over and under his toes, along his arches, and stroking at the sides Grizz never knew such torment as two fluffy, tickling brushes tormenting his feet at once. He wiggled his toes as the bristles approached but that only opened them up for bits to slide in between and tickle more. He began shaking his head again. Panda sat between his legs wiggling around the brushes as though he were a conductor at a recital. He began running the brushes left and right along Grizz's big, plump toes and giggling just as Grizz whimpered and squealed.

Just as the last bit of sanity was beginning to slip away from Grizz, a harsh sensation brought him right back into reality. The tickling did not stop. In fact, it only seemed to get WORSE as time went on. Instead, he felt something warm wrap around either side of his cock. He was forced to look down to see two pink padded souls gripping either side of his dick. Panda had put both of his feet on his cock, and was now slowly stroking them up and forth in the same tormenting rhythm that the brushes went up and down his feet.

"P-Pa-hahahanda!" Grizz cried out. "What are you do-hohohoing?"

Panda didn't say anything, but instead gave a dastardly grin. The sort of grin that might make Grizz afraid, if he were capeable of showing that emotion through his intenst laughter. His poor ticklish feet did not stop being tormented as Panda began to give him a footjob. He worked slow but never once did Grizz forget about the tickling. The tickling was nearly all he could think about. It was awful. It was wonderful. Every part of his body hated it yet deep down he did not want it to stop. He wanted to write under the command of the brush tips along his toes and the warm sensations of Panda's feet running along his cock.

"AHAAAAAHHAHAA!" Grizz cried out as he threw back his head.

"W-Woah!" Panda cried out.

It was possibly the first time in Grizz's life he had not been expecting an orgasm. His entire being went from intense hell to intense pleasure in the blink of an eye as suddenly the tickling on his feet finally stopped and cum burst from his cock and splattered all over Panda's pink padded feet. A moan escaped his mouth louder than his deadliest roar as his toes curled and body tensed. He bit his lip quickly. His cock shot out hot seed not once, but three times all over Panda's soles. The sight of his seed dirtying his loved one's feet made him shudder. He was panting by the time the sensation passed.

"Oh wow," Was the first thing Panda said.

Grizz panted, and found that the first thing he could do after was cough up a lungful. Sweat stuck to every bit of his fur. He needed to shower again. He looked up, the simple act of moving his head a struggle. Panda was wide eyed but still had that sense of worry in his eyes.

"I-I didn't know you were so close," Panda said. "I woulda stopped tickling if you told me."

"I didn't… k-know either, Pan Pan," Grizz said with a smile. "Hooo, that was totally intense."

Panda moved forward between Grizz's legs and gave him a kiss. His lips no longer held the form of the devious tormenter Grizz had gotten to know over the past several dozen minutes. He sat up from Grizz's chest and smiled gently.

"Thanks for not making me feel weird, Grizz," Panda said gently.

"You act like it was a big deal," Grizz said. "Told you a little tickling wasn't gonna take me out."

"You're still bound up," Panda said with a smile. "I totally made you squeal, Grizz. Be careful what you say or I'll see how sensitive your feet are after cumming like that."

The naughty, intense Panda returned just a tad. His cheeks were pink even as he said it and it was clear the words felt off coming out of his mouth. Still, Grizz felt his whole body tingle in response.

-What if I say… I'm nowhere near being broken by you!" Grizz spat back with false pride.

Panda widened his eyes.

"You mean it?" Panda asked. "That means you're okay to keep going, right?"

"C'mon," Grizz said with a chuckle. "Don't make me beg. I know you still wanna lick my feet more."

Panda grinned, and picked up his brush once more.

"I bet I can make you eat those words, Grizz."


End file.
